In Internet Protocol-based media communication systems it is common to transmit media programs from a collection point such as a Super Headend Office, and then distribute the collection of programs in media streams which are encoded at intermediate points, and distributed to Video Headend Offices which then multicast the programs to targeted end points such as Set-Top Boxes (STBs). An STB in turn presents a video program on a display according to the video format associated with the program and the resolution and aspect ratio capabilities of the display.
Suppliers of video programs can supply video content in Standard-Definition Television format, High-Definition Television (HDTV) format, or variants thereof. For example a supplier can offer programming content in one version of an HDTV format (e.g., 720 interlaced scanning format or 720i), while advertisers supplying advertisement content intermixed with the program provide content in another version of HDTV format (e.g., 1080i).